The Tournament of Light, Dark, Dawn, and Dusk
by Master Caxe
Summary: Long ago the four powers battled to determine the strongest. When it became known that it would get them nowhere, they held a tournament to determine the best. Each power selected five warriors to compete. Accepting OC's, BUT only nineteen. List inside.
1. Dawn's First Warrior

**Ok! This is a new fresh idea of mine. I put it in the Kingdom Hearts catagory because I will be using the worlds to hold various battles in the Tournament. I AM accepting Oc's, but I will only pick NINETEEN to be main characters, I WILL use everyone's in some way though. This is what I need from you:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Description:**

**Weapons/Powers:**

**Other:**

**Thanks! On with the story!**

* * *

**There once was a war between two great and frightening powers. The original Light and Dark, these powers ravaged the worlds, clashing again and again. From one clash, the power born from Light and Dark was created. However, this power leaned more towards The Dark, and thus was named Dusk. Another clash bore another power, but unlike Dusk, leaned towards The Light, and was dubbed Dawn. Like Light and Dark, Dawn and Dusk were enemies and continued the battle that began with Light and Dark. Light and Dark watched the onslaught and soon realized, that powers such as them would never settle the dispute. And so, it was decided that each power would select five warriors to fight for them in a universal tournament. For centuries this tournament was held, and each time, a different power came out on top. As of late, The Dark has won tournament after tournament, and has plunged the universe into despair. Light and Dawn was not enough, and even the power of Dusk did not quell The Dark…**

"Mmm...Ahh! MUCH better! My back's been killing me lately, finally worked out that nerve though…Wonder where I'm supposed to go now…" Said a boy as he surveyed his surroundings, from what he saw, he was in a town of sorts. People went on with their daily business, ignoring the oddly dressed boy. He wore a large, red scarf that hung down in two separate places behind him, a headband kept his black hair out of his dark blue eyes. His shirt was blue and under an auburn jacket with many pockets on it, on his wrists he wore two large gray gauntlets, each adorned with three different charms. He also wore loosely worn black shorts barely held up by a red studded belt. He wore large monochrome shoes: one black, one white. "Maybe I'll go the-"

*CRASH*

Without warning, someone had thrown a small circular object at the boy, he dropped to the ground seemingly unharmed. "OWW! That'll definitely leave a bruise!" He said in an unusually cheery way. He stood up and looked for the object that had caused him to cry out when he heard a man.

"I don't want it! I'm not risking my life for some unknown deity!" The man said. He ran off until he was no longer seen. The boy reached down and picked up the object, it was a light gray disk with an intricate design on the front, and on the back the word **"Competitor" **was written in fancy writing.

"Competitor…For what?" Without warning, a large gray light descended down and bathed him in itself. The boy began to shimmer before disappearing completely.


	2. Dawn's Second Warrior

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, the stone medallions that tell your Oc what power they fight for will hit them in some way, gotta put in the Humor somewhere ya'know? This introduces the second warrior for Dawn: Aura by Mystery.**

* * *

**(World: Bolt's New York City)**

The crowd was bustling along as usual, no one really stopped in the city. How could you when you've always got someplace to be at a certain time? There is one girl however, that took the time to take in the sights, probably just to annoy the ones around her who had to be somewhere. She wore a slightly large short sleeved blue shirt over a simple white shirt. She bent down a little and wiped off invisible dirt from her dark blue shorts and kicked the ground before staring at her black shoes. _"Everyone here is so boring. There's no excitement here at all!"_ She thought as she eyed the ground. Her eyes glanced over an empty bottle and she looked at her reflection, her slightly tanned figure and sharp blue eyes stared right back. She looked over the corner of the bottle and saw a gleaming figure that seemed to get bigger. _"What is…That?" _ She turned around and saw the object in full view.

*CRASH*

"AAHHGG!" She cried out, the girl hit the ground as the object landed on her stomach. "Who the hell…Threw..This?" She grabbed the object while rubbing her forehead where it had struck her. It was a light gray stone with an intricate design on the front. She ran her fingers over the surface before turning it over; she saw the word **"Competitor"** written in fancy writing. "Me? A Competitor…But for what?" As if on cue, a light gray light bathed the girl, moments later, the light had dissipated and had taken her with it.


	3. Dawn's Third Warrior

**A/N: This chapter introduces the third Warrior for Dawn: Jared by Lazyboredom.**

* * *

**(World: Ratatouilles France)**

There was a ring echoing through the streets as a girl on a bike rode by a small café. There was a very tall boy sitting at one of the tables holding a cup of coffee, occasionally raising it to take a drink. His short brown hair was combed to the right and raised slightly. He watched the crowd of people intently, his dark blue eyes seemingly staring into each individual person's soul. He placed his cup on the table and adjusted the collar of his short sleeved shirt and smoothed out any wrinkles on his white knee-length shorts. He glanced down at his white tennis shoes with single cyan stripe on each shoe and spied a quarter. _"Looks like it's my lucky day."_ He thought and pocketed the quarter. He picked up his cup and resumed drinking, shortly after he began to stare at the gold ring on his finger; he saw a slightly blurred reflection of himself in the aquamarine stone's surface. He looked over and saw a shining object in the sky that seemed to get bigger with each passing moment. The boy stood up and walked a little ways from the café so as to see the object better. Soon the object became clear in view.

*CRASH*

"_O-Ow…"_ The boy thought, he rubbed his forehead where a large knot was already forming. The object hit the ground with a soft _"clink"_, he bent down and retrieved it, with closer inspection; he noticed an intricate design on the soft light gray stone. He flipped it over curiously and saw the word **"Competitor"** written in a fancy writing. "Competitor? Is this a lottery drawing or something?" He asked no one in particular. Soon a light gray light bathed the teen. He, along with the light, soon disappeared.


	4. Dawn's Final Warrior

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the rest, not because of favoritism, but because of the certain quality that this character had. This chapter introduces Dawn's Final Warrior: Kiya by Emmausgirl94**

* * *

**(World: Radiant Garden)**

The world's people were milling about as they usually do. Peace was something of a common thing here. There's a small gust of wind as a girl with long brown hair speeds by, her ponytail bouncing with each step, her jade green eyes scanning every person that she passes by. Finally she stops in front of a building that looked as if no one had lived there for years, but the girl knew better. She fixed her black sleeveless shirt and patted her cameo cargo shorts to make sure she had everything she needed. With a confident huff, she barged right in and called out in a demanding voice, "MERLIN!"

"Oh, uh, err, w-why yes young lady?" Said an old man clad in blue clothes, he stroked his long white beard and adjusted his large pointy blue hat.

"What the hell is this? You sold me a defective set of potions!"

"D-d-defective? Oh, my dear, I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with these." The man named Merlin said. He fixed his glasses and grabbed one of the potions the girl had placed on the table. He sniffed it once before downing the bottles contents. He let out a small burp and patted his stomach with confidence. "You see lass! Nothing wrong whatsoever." He said. He let out a hiccup and watched as his skin began to turn from his normal pale color to a dark green color. "O-oh my! This is quite the problem!"

"Ya think? Do you know how embarrassing it is to fight stray monster in the city outskirts when you're GREEN?" The girl cried out. "They were practically laughing at me! If monsters could laugh that is..." she said. The girl and Merlin argued for a while before Merlin had conformed and had repaid the girl her 200 munny. She bid him goodbye and promptly exited his home when suddenly…

*CRASH*

The girl hit the ground in such a way that no one could resist bursting into laughter, if anyone had been there to witness the fall that is. "Son of a…who threw that?" the girl cried out in frustration. She looked for the object that had crashed into her forehead when she spied a light gray stone. She picked it up and turned it over in her delicate but strong hands. The stones surface had an intricate design carved into it, and on the back the word **"Competitor"** had been written in fancy writing. "A Competitor…What for?" She questioned. Without warning, a light gray light shined down on the girl before whisking her away.


	5. Dark's First Warrior

**A/N: This is waay longer than my other chapters, but it's because the owner of the character gave me alot to work with, and i throughly enjoyed writing it. This chapter introduces Dark's First Warrior: Edge by DLionHeart**

* * *

**(World: The World That Never Was)**

The world had been long since abandoned since the last tournament, in this particular one, Dusk had chosen five warriors, who in turn recruited others until they had amassed an army of thirteen warriors. Who, under the direct order from Dusk's first warrior, attacked only the warriors for Light and collected the source of power from the creatures of Dark; now only the leftover creatures of Dusk and the ever abundant creatures of Dark that live in the lower city, while the Dusk creatures reside in the once grand castle are left. A man darts passed a group of gray creatures in what seemed to be jumpsuits; one contorted itself into an unimaginable shape before lunging at the man. He doubled back before lunging forward at high speeds. The creature dissolved into nothingness with a swing of a peculiar blade, thought it was a simple single edge sword, the blade itself seemed to be comprised of a black material that seemed to have to try to stay visible. The blade disappeared and the man turned around to look at the group, he pushed a strand of silver hair out of his face to reveal piercing gray eyes. He remained unfazed as more of the gray creatures were summoned. _"The Sorcerer is getting desperate." _The man thought. He held out his hand, and in a flash of blinking darkness, he summoned a long pole. The man held the pole midway and leveled it with the point of his long sleeved V-neck shirt. Though it was not seen due to the mask he wore on the lower half of his face, the man had given the creatures a small smirk. The pole's ends morphed into two long scythe blades, while the rest of the pole gave way to a black chain, save for the part the man was holding. He spun the weapon expertly and dove straight into the mass of creatures that had been summoned. When all of the creatures had been dealt with, the man turned to face their leader. The creature appeared to be sliding in and out of reality; it cowered in a corner farthest away from the man. When he got close enough, the creature summoned pink cubes and commanded them to form a wall of spinning energy. The man simply cut through the wall and watched as the cubes faded, the impact had also temporarily stunned the creature, and it looked at the man in a daze. _"It won't even know its dead."_ He swung one end of the chain scythe and watched as it made a clean cut through the monster, killing it immediately. The man turned around and dismissed his weapon. "Worthless trash." He pulled out a device from one of the many pockets on his gray cargo pants. He adjusted the blue scarf tied around his neck before pressing a few buttons on the device when…

*CRASH*

The man still was unfazed, but a noticeable knot had formed. He looked over to see a black stone medallion. "Probably one of those slim gray creatures…" He ignored the object and returned to entering button combinations into the device when…

*CRASH*

The object had hit him again; this time however, the man had turned and raised his head, causing the stone to hit the mask. It dropped to the ground with a _"clink"_ He picked up the stone and eyed it with little interest; it had an intricate yet malevolent design on it, and on the back the word **"Competitor" **written is fancy writing.

"Competitor?" And with that, a dark light flashed down and took the man with it.


	6. Dark's Second Warrior

**A/N: I'm back! I know it's been forever(Thanks to those of you who got on my ass about not updating ^ ^') This character was sent to me via PM, and the person wishes to remain a mystery. This chapter introduces a curious Second Warrior for Dark: Myrelena by Anon PMer.**

* * *

**(World: Twilight Town)**

"Aggh!" A voice cried out, by the sounds of it, it had been a teenage boys. There was a thud as the boy hit the ground with surprising force considering his opponent; at his side was a blue bat with a beige handle, a few feet away from him, green orbs scattered out across the field. He jumped up and went to retrieve them when he was met with another attack. "Graahh!" he slammed into the ground, unable to continue the fight. A portly man walked into the center of the stage and called out the victor.

"Ohh look at that, looks like the victor is Myrelena! Better luck next time Hayner."

"I-impossible! I can't believe I lost!" The boy, Hayner, said. He pounded the ground with his fist in frustration. A small girl walked towards him, she wore a white blouse and black shoes with a pair of gray leggings. She fixed the large black and white bow in her jet black hair and adjusted the stuffed black lion that seemed to cling to her head. She bent down close enough to the boy so that she could whisper to him.

"I. Am. Not. A. Little. Girl. The next time you pull something like that, I WON'T, hold back. Am I clear?"

"C-crystal…" Hayner stammered. He got up and ran off the stage in a hasty manner. The girl, Myrelena, walked over to her waiting area, her small stature of five feet gave the impression of an animated doll walking across the stage.

"_Worthless trash, he couldn't even keep a decent fight, I didn't even go full power! Maybe five percent at the most."_ She thought angrily, the doll atop her head seemed to sense her anger and crawled off of her head and sat on her lap, begging to be petted. "I know Hades, but even humans should be able to keep up with five percent of my power. That brat with the key-sword could, he almost caused me to go to nine percent!" she mumbled the last part so that "Hades" couldn't hear her, even though he could no matter what she tried. Hades wasn't actually real; he was made to move by Myrelena infusing him with some of her soul and hatred. She kept him near her due to her ability leaving her very drained and vulnerable. She absentmindedly stroked Hades when something crashed into her head.

*CRASH*

Without hesitation, Myrelena threw her arm out in the direction of the flying object and Hades soared towards the empty space. When Myrelena realized there was nothing there, she quickly recalled Hades. "Hades, pick that up." She pointed to a black circle on the ground. Hades quickly obliged and retrieved the item, returning it to its master's outstretched hand. "Not another one of these again…I thought I was banned from ever playing again after the second eon of this. That tall brown spiked hair man saw to that, he was a terrible teammate, always longing to help that blue-haired female on Light's side. Oh well, at least I'll get to settle the score with that oddly dressed boy from the first eon of this battling!" Without even looking over the stone, a black spotlight enveloped the girl and Hades before taking them away.


End file.
